


Webber and Wilson's Winter

by intertwined_paracosms



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, all in all this is just cute n fluffy, not beta read we die like men, then again when is he not, webber is cute again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intertwined_paracosms/pseuds/intertwined_paracosms
Summary: am i going to write more cute webber fics? yes. can you stop me? no.webber helps wilson warm up with a toasty fire on a cold winter day when no-one else is around!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Webber and Wilson's Winter

It had been a couple of months since Webber had arrived at base, and quite honestly his arrival had been nothing short of a blessing for everyone there. Sure, he wasn't always the biggest help with jobs, so he stuck to the smaller tasks that needed to be done, but he was certainly a massive help bringing spirits up, and had won the hearts of most everyone there. 

Now, one certain event had truly changed a certain member of the groups opinion on him, and most definitely for the better. That someone? The first survivor, Wilson.

Wilson had, admittedly, been quite sceptical of the spider child at the beginning, though he wasn't rude about it like some others, namely WX and Maxwell. His own scepticism was, I suppose, understandable though. He’d worked so hard to build everything and spiders were always seen as a threat, so seeing a human sized one was unsettling to say the least. His views shifted, however, on a cold winter day.

The cold had seeped into his bones, his thermal stone glowing a low yellow, and his hat falling apart any time he touched it. He’d known that it was stupid to go out midwinter in half broken gear, but he’d ignored that just so he could help the group with gathering ice. His vision was slightly clouded, but he spotted the walls and gate of base, and Webber looked over the wall at him. The moment they made eye contact, though, Webber ran off, leaving a rather miserable Wilson trudging towards the gate alone.

*

Within a second of seeing Wilson, Webber bolted. He knew he had to help him, and looked around for anything that could.   
“Ah! The fluffy roll that Miss Winona made for us! Oh, and Mrs Wicker said he likes bacon and eggs!”  
He announced to himself, throwing the right stuff in the crock pot and grabbing the fur roll and a couple of logs which he threw on the fire. He gave one last glance around the base, before bolting to the edge of base, where Wilson had just about made it.

“Mr WIlson! Mr WIlson! We bought you some stuff to stop you being cold, don’t worry!”

He grinned widely as he threw the fur roll around his neck as best he could with his small stature, and thrust his warm thermal stone into the others hands. Giving the other little time to react, he pulled him to the fire, and grabbed the plate of bacon and eggs that had finished cooking, before puffing his chest out and putting his hands on his hips.  
“We remembered you like that food, right? I hope we got it right, we want to help as much as we can!”  
After speaking, we went to pour himself a cup of juice and sat by the fire with Wilson, giving him a broad grin, Wilson returning his enthusiasm with a small smile, as best as he could do with how cold he was.   
“Everyone told us not to stay up all night to wait for you,” Webber admitted, sipping his juice he held with both hands, “but we were scared doggies would come or you’d be hurt, se we made sure to keep a look out!” He admitted, yawning slightly.

“You should sleep, kiddo.” Wilson said, albeit stifling a yawn himself. “But thanks for worrying about me, tell you what, why don’t we take a day off together tomorrow, hm?”  
Webber nodded enthusiastically, drinking the last of his juice before standing up.   
“Alrighty! I’ll talk to you soon, Mister Wilson! Sleep well!”   
He chirped, receiving a ruffle of the hair on top of his head, which he returned with a hug, before he skipped off to his tent, leaving a happy Wilson by the fire pit.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write more cute little webber fics from dungeonraided's sweet comment on my last work! If you happen to see this, i tried to gift it to you but unfortunately your name didn't show up, I'm assuming you changed it?


End file.
